The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to troubleshooting software applications.
Instrumentation enables the observance and/or capture of the application's performance data. However, instrumentation may be obtrusive since code snippets are introduced in the production code. In addition, there is a risk of degrading the application's performance because of the runtime overhead of instrumentation library calls. The ability to rapidly deploy applications or tools in any environment is essential when timing is of utmost importance such as when troubleshooting production software issues. In addition, it is frequently important to distribute the application as a uniform (i.e., unmodified) product on computer terminals, data centers, virtual machines (VMs), and cloud implementations.